Emily Sue Patterson
Emily (played by Nicole Tindall) is a friend of Gus Leach and dancer and singer in the Fuchsia Flamingo where she is known as Luscious Luci Luv. They are regular customers of Clint's Cocoa Cabana and prefer "Bliss on a Biscuit". Once Clint found a key Gus forgot under his seat. She has a relationship with Thomas Malloy. While he was staying at the nearby Ritz Hotel she visited him, and she forgot her scarf. A couple of days after he left, she got a weird call asking where Thomas was. Then she found a note in her room signed with a Black Arrow, and started fearing about her life.She tore up the note but regretted that action and kept the remains in her room.She then received a puzzle box from Malloy while he was staying in Garden House. While Tex Murphy was investigating Malloy's whereabouts, he found her scarf in his room covered in a brooch and perfume, and Louie and Clint when shown it and smelling the perfume aroma left on it led him to her. Tex arranged a visit in her room where she told her fears, and gave him the stalker's note.If Tex is really inconsiderate to Chelsee he gets drunk and enters her room in that state.Emily will offer herself to Tex in exchange for help and Tex is derogative to her.Either way they are interrupted by Gus who if Tex is drunk makes his goal to never let him in again. Luci Luv.jpg|Tex spies on Emily dancing at the Fuschia Flamingo Emily's seductive dance distracts Tex's attention.jpg|Emily's seductive dance distracts Tex's attention away from Chelsee Emily dance paino.jpg|Emily uses the piano as her stage Emily dance.jpg|Emily is a skilled dancer Scarf and brooch.jpg|The scarf and brooch found in Malloys room does indeed belong to Emily Emily Piano 2.jpg|Tex gets lost in Emily's gyrating physique Emily and Chelsee.jpg|Chelsee tries to regain Tex's attention Emily tex and chelsee.jpg|''"You know Tex its not polite to stare.Especially at other women"'' Emily 2.jpg|Emily is preparing for her next dance when she is interrupted by Tex Emily 3.jpg|Emily meets Tex in her dressing room Emily and Tex 1.jpg|Emily and Tex discuss the note she recieved after Thomas Malloy left town Note from BAK.jpg|The note Emily received Emily.Sue.jpg|Emily begins to trust Tex Emily 4.jpg|Emily assures Gus Tex is not a threat Emily and drunk Tex.jpg|If Tex has been really inconsiderate to Chelsee he'll enter the dressing room drunk Emily 6.jpg|Emily winds down after a hard nights work Emily Strangled 4.jpg|The Black Arrow Killer sneaks up behind Emily in her dresing room Emily Strangled 3.jpg|Emily tries to fight off her stalker Emily Strangled 5.jpg|Emily finds an empty bottle to use as a weapon Emily Saved 5.jpg|Tex arrives just in time to save Emily Emily.jpg|A relieved Emily leads Tex to a vital clue in finding Malloy's new residence Emily dead 0.jpg|If Tex is too late in saving Emily "The Black Arrow Killer" claims another victim Emily dead 1.jpg|Tex checks Emily for a pulse Emily dead.jpg|Emily dead face haunts Tex's dreams Depending on Tex's actions he is either able to save her life and thus earn hers and Gus's grattitude or is stopped by Gus just outside her door if he was either too late or had interrogated Emily drunk earlier and allowing to be strangled.If she is saved the next night she meets Tex in the Fuschia Flamingo by the bar and reveals she is in fact Malloys wife and they married one year ago.She also reveals she was in possession of a puzzle box that was sent to her from Malloy but stolen by attare By 2050 she along with Gus have left the now closed Fuschia Flamingo and she appears on the cover of Playbub as "Playfriend of the month!" as well as a calendar girl of March 2050. category:Pandora Directive category:Characters Category:Tesla Effect